


There with You

by Wolfmistress



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Generals' cameo appearance, Small Lady & Endymion Orion cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/pseuds/Wolfmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endy is away from home, sometimes a little phone call can make a world of difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There with You

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote and posted in 2001.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon. However, Endymion Orion is mine. I also do not own the song "I'm Already There." Thanks to Draegyn, Raq-UMALI, Findya and Mogsy for their support.

There With You

_He called her on the road_  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind 

Endymion entered the bedroom of his apartment suite and laid down across the bed with a tired sigh. He reached for the phone on the bedside table as he glanced wearily at the clock. 'Midnight,' he thought. 'That means that it's 9 am at home.' He dialed a familiar number and listened to the rings. On the third ring, there was an answer.

"Hello, Serenity speaking," came a melodious voice over the line, the voice of an angel, his wife.

"Sere, it's Endy. How are you?"

"Endy! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice; I was worried when you didn't call when you planned. How are the talks coming? Do you need anything? Wait a minute! What time is it there? It's midnight! You should be in bed asleep! You're not getting enough sleep! Oh, Endy, I love and miss you." The last part was spoken at a whisper.

Endymion chuckled at the rush of questions on the line. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to call earlier. The mediation isn't going as well as we thought it would. The Baron is being stubborn. Yes, it's midnight; I'm getting ready for bed as we speak, and I love and miss you as well. How is everything there? How are the children?" he asked as he heard childish laughter in the background.

"Everything is quiet here." *off to the background* "Small Lady, Endymion Orion, come say hello and good night to your father."

Endymion heard a click that signaled the speaker part of the phone being activated.

"Hi Daddy!" came two childish voices over the line. "How's your trip?"

"Hello, Sweetie. Hi, Squirt. My trip is fine. Are you two behaving yourselves?"

Both children answered at the same time, "Yes, Daddy."

Then his daughter asked, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Endymion smiled and answered her,

_"I'm already there_  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there." 

"I'll be home before you know it. I love you both."

"We love you too, Daddy. Good night." *off in the background* "Come on, Orion. I'll race you to the gardens."

_She got back on the phone_  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes 

Endymion grinned as he heard his two most precious gifts in this world run out of the room. "Sere," he said with a laugh, "they are becoming so much like you."

"Actually, my love, they are becoming more like you. Pestering me all the time." She tried to sound serious, but started to giggle.

Endymion smiled at the sound, and closed his eyes. He listened to what she had planned for the day, and then he heard her speak so softly that he could barely make out the words.

"Endy, go to sleep. I'll be waiting for you in your dreams to kiss and hold you tight.

_I'm already there_  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there." 

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

Endymion answered her in return,

_"I'm already there_  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there." 

As he spoke the last few words, his voice dwindled into a soft snore. Serenity smiled softly at the gentle sound. She heard a noise in the background, and a voice came on the line. "We've got him now, Serenity. Please give our love to our wives."

"Thank you, Kunzite. I will do as you request. Watch over him for me. Good night."

"We will, I promise you. Good night." Kunzite heard the soft click of the phone going dead. He replaced the handset of the phone on the bedside and watched as Zoicite and Jedite removed Endymion's clothes and covered him with the blankets. Nephrite placed a small bowl of fruit beside the bed in case Endymion awoke and followed the other two generals out of the room. As Kunzite turned off the main light and exited the room, he heard Endymion mutter in his sleep, _"Oh I'm already there."_

Below are the lyrics to the song:

_I'm Already There  
(Richie )_

_He called her on the road_  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind 

_I'm already there_  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there 

_She got back on the phone_  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes 

_I'm already there_  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there 

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already There 


End file.
